DP076
}} A Full Course Tag Battle! (Japanese: レストラン七つ星！タッグバトルでフルコース！！ Seven Stars Restaurant! Tag Battle for a Full Course!!) is the 76th episode of the , and the 542nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 24, 2008 and in the United States on September 13, 2008. Blurb May has arrived at Lake Valor to see her old friends and compete in the Wallace Cup. She's brought presents for everyone and a new Pokémon, Glaceon—it's the new Evolution of her trusty Eevee, which she evolved in Snowpoint City. Always one for a good meal, May has lunch reservations for everyone at the Seven Stars Restaurant, a popular eatery where diners have to defeat the owner and his fiancé, Charleton and Charlene, before they can sit down to their meal. Ash and Brock partner up for the first tag battle, and easily defeat Charleton's Snorlax and Charlene's Munchlax with Pikachu and Sudowoodo. May and Dawn are up next, and they're determined not to let the boys outdo them. Dawn chooses Piplup and May chooses Blaziken, while Charleton picks Girafarig and Charlene sends out her Drifloon. Before their battle can get into gear, there's horrible news: someone has just stolen all the food from the restaurant! The thought of no food has May seeing red, and she promptly orders Munchlax to sniff out the offenders. Munchlax leads everyone straight to Team Rocket, who are indeed gulping down all the gourmet fare. May and Dawn decide they'll have their tag battle after all by beating Team Rocket; a combination of Glaceon and Buneary puts Team Rocket on ice, while also earning May and Dawn their lunch ticket. Since it'll take time for lunch to be prepared, May and Dawn decide they'll still have a tag battle with Charleton and Charlene, just for fun. Girafarig and Drifloon are hardly pushovers, but they're no match for Piplup and Blaziken's fusion combination of fire and ice. With the battle over, it's finally time to eat. Then, May gets caught up on the latest news as she and her friends prepare for the Wallace Cup, which promises to be a big event for everyone! Plot and are waiting at Port Valor on the Valor Lakefront. excitedly tells that they will get to meet . Just then a flies across the lake towards them. Dawn scans it with her Pokédex, and the Beautifly lands on Ash's head. Ash wonders if he knows this Beautifly as a ferry comes towards them with May waving from the bow. After greeting each other on the pier, May gives Ash a wooden and a wooden . She then give Dawn a present, which turns out to be a necklace. are spying on the group, and grumpily note the arrival of the "Hoenn twerpette". Their stomachs then rumble and they complain about being broke. The group is walking up some stairs and Ash asks about Max. May tells her friends that he is back at the Petalburg Gym, taking care of their father's Pokémon, just like Brock showed him, making Norman very proud. Dawn then asks how long May has been in Sinnoh, and May replies that she has been there for three days, as she wanted to do something in Snowpoint City first. She then sends out her newly evolved and after Dawn checks it on her Pokédex May explains that there is an ice cave , where an ice crystal makes evolve. She says that it would be fun to return to Johto with a newly evolved Pokémon. She then shows Dawn her three Ribbons, but not before saying that she can't beat either Drew or Harley at the moment. May then tells Dawn that Ash told her all about her, including her two recent losses in the first round of Pokémon Contests, however May explains that her Johto Contest Campaign isn't going very well either, so the Wallace Cup should be both of their comeback Contests. Ash's stomach then rumbles, and May reveals that she has made reservations at the most popular restaurant in Valor Lakefront. The group enter the restaurant and are greeted by the Maitre d'. He leads them to the next set of doors, but a young man bursts out of them and says that he will go and train, and that he will eat there if it is the last thing he does, before running off. The Maitre d' then leads them through the doors to a battlefield and explains that only those who beat the proprietor and his fiancée are allowed to eat at the restaurant. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are looking into the restaurant through a window at the back, wishing they could get in. reminds them that they are the "bad guys", and so don't earn their meals, they steal them. Roman and Kylie then introduce themselves, and the Maitre d' suggests that the group should battle two at a time and have Tag Battles. May and Dawn decide to pair up, and so Brock and Ash get ready to battle first. Brock sends out while Ash sends in ; Roman sends out and Kylie sends out . Dawn scans them both on her Pokédex. Roman suggests that they all launch their moves at the same time, and Ash and Brock agree. The judge then starts the battle. Snorlax uses , Munchlax uses , Sudowoodo uses and Pikachu uses . Double-Edge breaks through Giga Impact, and Pikachu dodges Mega Punch before hitting with Volt Tackle. Both Snorlax and Munchlax are knocked out. Ash and Brock express their surprise. Roman says that the winners may proceed to the restaurant and place orders, but Ash says that it is all of them or none of them. Roman sends out and Kylie sends out . May comments on how cute Drifloon is. Dawn then sends in Piplup, and May sends out which is looking stronger than ever, which Dawn checks on her Pokédex. Just as the judge is about to start the battle there is a loud crash and the waiter runs in from the restaurant saying that all the food has been stolen. Everyone is shocked, and May's eyes grow red and she is surrounded by fire, commenting that whoever did it won't get away with it. This causes Dawn to comment that she thinks May has turned into a , and Brock to comment that one thing that will drive May over the edge is someone stealing her food. Dawn and Piplup wonder what happened to their "Princess". The whole dining area looks like a bomb-site, and the Chef reports that every morsel of food has been stolen. Roman starts to despair, but May sends out her . Pikachu runs up to greet it and May suggests that Kylie send out hers too. Both Munchlax dash about the restaurant to pick up the scent of the food, and May's then runs off happily. Kylie's is still running back and forth across the room, which makes her comment that May's Munchlax's sense of smell must be better. Brock suggests that it is its "sense of stuffing its face", which May objects to. Munchlax then runs off outside. The group give chase, and May tells Kylie and Roman to leave it to them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are stuffing their faces. Munchlax, and the group, discover them, so they finish the food off before any of them can react. They then perform their motto. May is amazed by the new motto, but when Brock points out a fridge nearby, she gets angry again. Brock and Ash are about to intervene, but May and Dawn stop them, reminding them that it is their turn; May sends out Glaceon and Dawn sends out . uses and Seviper uses , but both are countered with a double , pushing them back into Team Rocket and freezing them all. Glaceon then uses to lift them into the air, and Buneary uses to send them blasting off. Buneary then starts fawning over Pikachu, which May notices, causing Dawn to comment that Buneary is a big fan of Pikachu. Back at the restaurant, Roman thanks them. Ash says that May and Dawn did it, and Dawn says it was really the Pokémon. May, however, says that everybody deserves the credit. Kylie then tells them that she and Roman decided to let them eat without having a battle, but the chef tells them that it will take some time to prepare the food, as it must be made fresh. May and Dawn then decide to have their Tag Battle while they're waiting. Girafarig and Drifloon face off against Piplup and Blaziken. Girafarig uses , Drifloon uses , Blaziken uses and Piplup uses . Drifloon spins to bat away the Bubble Beam and grabs Piplup with Constrict while Girafarig dodges Blaze Kick before hitting Blaziken with Bite. Kylie says that it isn't easy to escape her Drifloon's Constrict, so Dawn tells Piplup to use . Both Drifloon and Girafarig are caught in the Whirlpool and pushed up towards the ceiling. May tells Dawn to get Piplup to use Bubble Beam, and when it hits she tells Blaziken to jump above them and use . The two attacks meet with Girafarig and Drifloon in the middle, creating the fusion of fire and water and sending out blue and orange sparks. The force of the attacks causes a small explosion and Blaziken lands behind Piplup. When the smoke clears, both Girafarig and Drifloon are unable to battle. May and Dawn celebrate with high fives and Blaziken stands up with Piplup standing on its arm. Everyone compliments the battlers and then the Maitre d' announces that lunch is ready. That evening the group are standing on a balcony overlooking Lake Valor. May asks Ash if he still has his half of the Ribbon, and both hold their halves up. May tells the group that it has become her lucky charm, causing Dawn to show the group the Ribbon that her mother gave her, which is her lucky charm. Ash then reveals to May that Wallace suggested he enter the Wallace Cup with , shocking May. And so Ash, May and Dawn all prepare to enter the Wallace Cup, all determined to win. Major events * arrives at Lake Valor for the Wallace Cup. * and May meet for the first time. * May's is revealed to have evolved into a while in Snowpoint City, and to have learned and . * It is revealed in a flashback that Drew's has evolved into a . * May is revealed to have won three Johto Ribbons. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Max (flashback) * Jessie * James * Drew (flashback) * Harley (flashback) * Norman (flashback) * Caroline (flashback) * Roman * Kylie * Maitre d' * Battle judge * Chef Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Harley's; flashback) * (Roman's) * (Roman's) * (Kylie's) * (Kylie's) Trivia * Much like 's guest appearance in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage, makes a temporary return. * An instrumental version of I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ is used during the battle with . Pokémon Symphonic Medley is also used as background music. ** On another note, I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ was left in the dub as the background music for the first time. * Roman and Kylie are based on the and of the same names, both of whom are able to be battled in the Seven Stars Restaurant in . * Instead of Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia, the end of the episode featured a memorial to The Power of One called Pikachu the Movie Memorial. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. * The dub title is the first dub title since Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) to simply be a translation of the Japanese title, although without the mention of the Seven Stars Restaurant. * makes a reference to Tactics Theatrics!! in this episode. * This episode aired in the U.S. on the same day that was released in Japan. * Ted Lewis returns to the series in this episode under the pseudonym of Ed Paul, having been laid off with every other voice actor except for Jimmy Zoppi and Kayzie Rogers after the eighth season of Pokémon. This makes him the third of the main cast to return to the series, the first two being Rachael Lillis and Maddie Blaustein. Lewis was part of the main cast on two occasions: first voicing James from Pokémon Emergency! to The Path to the Pokémon League and during the Orange Islands arc. * In this episode, Team Rocket uses a of their motto. * This is the only episode of the Wallace Cup arc in which Wallace does not appear. * The wood carvings that May gives to Ash and are a reference to a popular souvenir in (the area of Japan that Sinnoh is based on), which are wooden carvings in the form of bears fishing or hunting, since they are the most abundant animals there. Errors * In one scene, was colored pink, instead of purple. This scene was changed to purple in the dub and the subsequent Japanese airings. * In two scenes, one of May's gloves is colored black, like Ash's gloves. * While Kylie's Munchlax used in this episode, it can't learn it in the games. ** Also, Roman's Girafarig used , which it cannot learn in the games, either. * The Pokédex accidentally says that can eat of food instead of . ** In the original Japanese version, the Pokédex states that Snorlax can eat of food. DP076 error.png|May's black glove error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |ko= |nl= ''' |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 076 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group de:Das „Sieben Sterne Restaurant“! es:EP545 fr:DP076 ja:DP編第76話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第75集